YOUNG LOVE
by RUNT AND MAGRIL
Summary: not the best a summarys, bia finds a young spixmacaw and they start dateing, what happens next read to fing out (MIGHT CHANGE RATING TO M LATER ON) BIA X OC, TIAGO X CARLA, BLU X JEWEL
1. Chapter 1

**sorry readers school and crap has gotttin in the way so thought of this with the help of other rio role players, **

**My oc, is a kid the size of tiago in this story**

**Chapter 1**

Some where in rio, clint was thrown in to a box and shipped to the amazon it was a 3 day trip in a box

Bia was looking at the boxes counting them when she heard a noise comeing from one of the boxes, she went over to it and opened it carefully and seen a spix macaw with white face markings, and dark blue wings

"Hello there" Bia asked

"um hi" Clint said nervously

"Would you like help out" Bia asked

"Yes please" Clint says

Bia held her wing out and clint grabbed it and she helped him out of the box

"Thank you" He says

"Your welcome, Im Bia whats your name" She says and held her wing out

"Im clint" He says shaking her wing

"Why were you in the box" She asked

"I dont know my parents and siblings abandenoed Me" He says

"What really" She asked

"YEah look, My brother did that" He says showing a spot on his side under his dark blue wing that had no feathers

"oww, can you fly" She asked

"No i never got taught how to" Clint says

"oh ok, you can live with me if my parents say its ok" Bia says

"ok, lets go" He says

Bia picked him up and the flew across the jungle to her parents hollow

"Hi mom, Hi dad, This is Clint he needs a place to stay, can he stay here" Bia asked

"Umm sure but he is going to stay in your room, its the only room with a extra bed" Jewel says

"Ok thank you mom" Bia says

"Bia it almost time for bed" Blu says

"OK dad" bia says and takes clint to her big room

"Wow your room is big" Clint says

"Yeah thanks it is" She says and goes to her bed and lays down

"Im i sleeping in the other bed" He asked

"Yes" She says and falls asleep

clint got in bed and pulled the blanket over him

-few hours later midnight-

"Bia are you awake" Clint asked shaking because he was very cold

"Yeah" She says sleepishly

"Im cold" He says

"Come here" she says

He walked over to her bed, she pulled the blanket back

"get in bed" She says

"With you" He asked

"Yes silly" Bia says

clint got in bed with her, she put her wings around him, and pulled his body against hers

"mmm, you feathers are soft" he says putting his wings around her

"Yours are to" She says smiling the put her beak against his and fell asleep

clint also fell asleep

-NEXT MORNING-

blu and jewel walked in

"guys what are you doing"BLu sasid loudly

clint and bia sits up at the same time

"uhh" clint started

"he was cold and we slept together to keep warm" Bia says

"never do that again" BLu says sounding protective

clint looked away sadly, as blu and jewel walked out

"Clint its ok" Bia says

"sorry, shouldnt have got in your bed last night" He says

"No no its ok, i liked it" sHe says

"we cant do it anymore" He says

"So we can still hug" she says and gets out of bed and picked him up and hugged him

"thanks bia" he says

"Welcome" She says

They walk out of her room holding wings (like holding hands)they walked down the hallway and in the main room

"why are you to holding wings" Jewel asked

"Beacuse were friends" She says

"hm, whatever, your food is at the table" Jewel says

"ok thanks mom" She says and they walk to the table to see and mango

Clint and bia shared and ate the whole mango

"mmm that was good" Clint says

"its full of heathly stuff for you to" She says

"see thats one thing i like about you" He says

"Whats that" She asked

"you all ways say something smart" He says

Bia smiled

"What is there to do" he asked

"we could go to a tree that has privicy that is exactly 251 feet away" Bia says

"sounds good" He says smiling

Bia picked him up and they flew to that tree

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I KNOW YOU ALL ARE THINKING WHY ARNT YOU WORKING ON YOUR OTHER STORYS, BECAUSE...THE SURPRISES IS DONE I DONT HAVE THE PEOPLE THAT HELP MAKE THAT CHAPETER TO HELP AND THE REST IDK YET LOL, ALPHA AND OMEGA AND THE NUT JOB STORYES WILL NOT BE CONUTUED SORRY**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I KNOW MY TYPING IS BAD, **

**HMM WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT **


	2. Chapter 2

YOUNG LOVE CHAPTER 2

"wow this hollow is quiet" Clint says

"yeah we can have some alone time together" Bia says

"sounds fun" He says

Bia laid down on her back motioning for clint to lay next to her, he laid down next to her puting a wing under her back

"your pretty" He says

"aww thank you, you Nice" Bia says and rolls on her side and faces him

they wrap there wings around each other

"mmmm your feathers" He said

bia giggled "thank you"

bia rolled on top of him and looked in to his eyes

"i have something to tell you" they both said at the same time

"uh...you go first" He says

"well i have feelings about you and i think i love you" she says nervously

"i love you too" he says

bia smiled and kissed him passionately

eduardo was flying around messing with a camera blu gave him when he seen them and he took several pictures of them and flew back to blu and jewel

clint and bia were still kissing as blu and jewel flew in

"BIA CLINT" Blu yelled

bia jumped off clint

"Dad uh... " she started

"UH WHAT" Blu says madly

clint climbed down the tree and ran away crying

"dad im sorry, i started that kiss" she says

"NO KISSING" Blu says madly

"Bia if you want him to live with us, then you cant do that, and your to young" Jewel says

"sorry mom" Bia says

They hear clint scream in pain

bia takes off in search of him

-7 hours later 9 p.m

Bia flew back in crying

"Bia whats wrong" Carla asked

"I cant find him" Bia says

"Who clint" Carla asked

"yes dad scared him and now i cant find him" Bia says

"ill help you find him in the morning, now go get some sleep" Carla says

"ok, night sis" Bia says

"night" Carla says

-next morning as soon as light came up-

Bia went out in search before anyone else eas awake

she was walking when she seen a trail of blood, she followed to see clint limping away crying in pain

"Clint" Bia called out

clint stoped as bia walked beside him

"What happened" She asked

"my leg and wing are broken, and my chest hurts" He says mocing his good wing revaling deep gashes on his chest and side

"Oh my god babe, my mom can help you" Bia says

Clint didnt say anything

She picked him up and carryed him to the hollow she put him down and let him lean on her

clint moans in pain

"Mom" Bia yells

Jewel came out there and seen him

"Oh my... uh hold on let me get my stuff" Jewel says

Bia laid clint on his back

"its gonna be ok" Bia says

"it hurts badly" He moans

"just calm down" SHe says

"ill never be useful, im stupid no good for nothing bird" he says

Jewel walked out and wrapped his wing and leg and chest with white medical type

"all better" Jewel says

"It still hurts" He moans

"it will go away, Bia go put him on the extra bed in your room" Jewel says

" ok mom" Bia says and takes him in there and shuts her door

"Clint why did you call your self those names" Bia asked

"because i always get hurt, no one likes me, and i am useless" he says

"your not useless, i love you" she says and strokes his wing

He smiled

"will you always be with me" He asked

"of course" She says

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**SO WHAT DO YA THINK**

**THINK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE HEARING YOUR IDEAS**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS A IDEA ILL LISTEN TO IT **


End file.
